warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Brokenstar
Style Concerns Current: *Needs Citations in Description for amber eyes, huge, and battle-scarred muzzle. *Needs some quotes. Added a new quote and a main quote, but another still wouldn't hurt, I think. 22:14, April 6, 2011 (UTC) * Mentor needs to be cited. *Apprentices need to be cited and more info.Emmarose26 22:57, August 23, 2010 (UTC) *Is Brokenstar blind in the Dark Forest or was his vision restored? *''Yellowfang's Secret'' section needs to be completed. Older * Spoiler End tag not used. [[User:Eulalia459678|'Eulalia459678']](Salaman ) 18:52, 14 December 2007 (UTC) * History needs to be divided by book [[User:Eulalia459678|'Eulalia459678']](Salaman ) 18:52, 14 December 2007 (UTC) * History needs to be checked for completeness [[User:Eulalia459678|'Eu']](Talk! ) 23:51, 2 May 2008 (UTC) * Needs proper spoiler-free starting blurb. [[User:Eulalia459678|'Eu']](Talk! ) 23:51, 2 May 2008 (UTC) Charchart He needs a kit verision 22:08, May 16, 2010 (UTC)Bluemist Project Character Art is working on it. [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! 22:12, May 16, 2010 (UTC) It got approved, it's up now. For future reference, please know that members of Project Charart will get to it, and it is not neccesary to post it on the talk page. 02:10, September 29, 2010 (UTC) Place of No Stars? It was been comfrmed in several ''books that he is in the Dark forest, Why does it still say he's a rogue? He is in the Place of No Stars, but that's not really an affiliation in the same way a Clan is, it's more of just a residence. He was a ThunderClan Prisoner when he died, so that's his most recent affiliation for that meaning of it. [[User:Insaneular|'i'nsane]] brick'd 23:49, June 7, 2010 (UTC) Alright, it's just since it says Tigerstar is in the place of no stars on his page, I thought it should be for Brokenstar. Another note: It should be noted that in Battles of the Clans Tui made the mistake of calling Brokenstar/tail a "massive ''black ''tom with clouded eyes" :/ Coontail 16:29, June 8, 2010 (UTC) Yes he is in the Place of no Stars but I have a question, does anyone think that if Brokenstar had fallen in love with a she-cat in his clan do you think that he would have been as cruel or a better leader than we all thought, I think personally he would been a lot softer and followed the warrior code, honestly he probably would have been one of the best warriors ever and would have been loyal to the warrior code, loyal to his clan, loyal to his mate, forgiving of his foster mother, and probably would have lived a normal warrior life. 03:06, April 27, 2011 (UTC)Silverthistle Yeah, you might be right! Thunderlake (talk) 13:51, May 13, 2013 (UTC)Thunderlake He could be in the place of no stars. Isnt that the same as the Dark Forest or are they the same places? I have heard it both ways. :3 But i thought Tigerstar said to Darkstripe that "you wont find him. You may smell their scent but you will never find them." I thought Brokenstar might have been a better leader if Raggedstar hadnt been his mentor bcuz he told Brokenpaw that warriors should be ambitious. Isnt that what all mentors tell their apprentices?Yellowflower (talk) 5:32, April 28, 2014 (UTC) :(Spoiler!) Yellowflower, have you read the Omen of the Stars Arc yet? Brokenstar is in the Dark Forest; both the Dark Forest and the Place of No Stars are one and the same, just two different names for the place. And no, not all mentors tell their apprentices to be ambitious. I do not recall Fireheart telling Cloudtail that. Besides, this is casual talk; it should be in the forums. Sunpath (talk) 21:52, April 28, 2014 (UTC) Kit Character art? Since he was seen as a kit in Secrets of the Clans, shouldn't he have kit Character art? Coontail 03:45, June 14, 2010 (UTC) Project Character Art is working on his kit image.--Nightshine'R' 03:56, June 14, 2010 (UTC) Pelt Colour I get the horrible feeling that his pelt colour has been changed in the later books from a brown tabby to a black cat. 'his ''night-colored pelt' is mentioned in Fading Echoes on page 3 and I remember reading a couple of other mentions of this as well. Not to mention the above in BOTC. (I cannot verify this however). What should be done about it? I'm not sure it is a simple mistake, rather that they have changed it... -- Sandystar 12:53, July 19, 2010 (UTC) Like Thitsleclaw, the Erins may have imagined him as a black tom but made yet another mistake and called him a brown tabby 22:20, August 17, 2010 (UTC) he is a brown tabby but she forgot about it and said black tom so their is no need to change itEmmarose26 22:55, August 23, 2010 (UTC) This is going to sound ridiculous, but suppose if being in the Dark Forest changed his pelt color from brown tabby to night black. I know, it sounded weird... If you have read the short story "How TigerClan got there stripes" this will make sense. TigerClan had to stay in the forest and see no light. So, maybe just maybe since Brokenstar was in the forest longer then them his whole pelt changed. I remeber it saying in Book 2 Fire and Ice that his pelt clor was black. But after he became a rogue in ThunderClan, i sware i remeber Yellowfang say to some other cat that his BROWN pelt something.Yellowflower 5:35pm April 28, 2014 (UTC) We have a cite for his pelt color, which is dark brown tabby. Therefore, it stays unless stated otherwise by the Erins. Shuckle Turn Down For What? 22:31, April 28, 2014 (UTC) Rename? Since Brokenstar died as BrokenTAIL and was known as BrokenTAIL when he was a rogue, the most current position he was in...should we rename his article to Brokentail? EarthbenderTawny Style! 13:10, August 24, 2010 (UTC) Actually, he called himself Brokenstar as a rogue. ThunderClan called him Brokentail, but I don't think he listened to them, and kept his leader name. 13:17, August 24, 2010 (UTC) Oh...well clearly I haven't read Forest of Secrets/Rising Storn (which one was it? I forgot O.o) in a while ;P EarthbenderTawny Style! 14:55, August 24, 2010 (UTC) Forest of Secrets.He never really retired, he was a prisoner and the other Clans didn't realized that ThunderClan made him an elder. Sagepelt 15:12, February 19, 2012 (UTC)Sagepelt I think him and the other Place of No Stars cats called him Brokenstar. Also maybe Bluestar couldn't change his name without Brokenstar giving up a life. Didnt he die as Brokentail? He considered himself as Brokenstar still when they called him Brokentail, but I honestly thing you should call his article Brokentail bcuz, isnt that the name he lived with the most? Yellowflower 5:42pm April 28th, 2014 (UTC) :In the Dark Forest, Brokenstar was referred to with his leader name by all the cats there, not just himself. So, I do not believe it should be changed. Sunpath (talk) 21:47, April 28, 2014 (UTC) ::Why would we change his article name? He was called Brokenstar after he died, so that's what his page name will stay. ::He was called Brokentail ''by ThunderClan when he was held captive, but he considered himself ''Brokenstar ''in the Dark Forest. His article should be called ''Brokenstar because he was a leader when he died. Maybe an elder to some people. Swanfur 11:01am May 3rd 2014 Brokentail as a prisoner? Sol was listed as a prisoner, and Brokentail died as a prisoner of ThunderClan, so I think we should add that? SunXMossBest Friends Forever! 23:01, September 11, 2010 (UTC) Yes you should list him as a prisoner because he died as prisoner. Yellowflower 5:52pm April 28th 2014 (UTC) :We do not list cats as prisoners. Many other cats probably died as prisoners that we have never seen. Prisoner is not a position, like warrior or apprentice. It would be pretty dumb to have the prisoner status for just one cat. Again, old discussion, casual talk, belongs on the forums. Sunpath (talk) 21:58, April 28, 2014 (UTC) Brokenstar born before Bluestar? Was Brokenstar born before Bluestar or after because he was an apprentice in Bluestars Prophecy. It says that a apprentice Brokenpaw got in a fight. Moomzee 20:48, January 8, 2011 (UTC) No, I don't think so, because when Bluestar went to her first Gathering, Yellowfang was still a warrior Halfpelt 07:05, January 10, 2011 (UTC) Citation? I think he needs a citation for being blind. Crystalstar999 11:15, February 22, 2011 (UTC) He isn't blind 23:19, April 7, 2012 (UTC) ~Amberleaves~ Yes he is. He was blinded by Yellowfang. I honestly think you should mention he was blind because he got blinded in the fight with the rogues. I agree with Crystalstar999 because he was blind when Yellowfang killed him. ~Swanfur~ 10:58am May 3 2014 charart Just wondering...shouldn't Brokenstar be an elder in his main charart? When he died in Forest of Secrets, he was listed as a thunderClan Elder. 22:03, March 22, 2011 (UTC) I've noticed that he is listed as Broken'tail' in a couple of the articles. Isn't he still Broken'star '''technically? .Skystar. 22:45, March 22, 2011 (UTC) when he got to ThunderClan he was no longer ShadowClan's leader, so they changed his name back to Brokentail, since he was listed as an elder of ThunderClan. 22:47, March 22, 2011 (UTC) Mistystar, this is a good question. They still call him Broken''star in the Dark Forest...but when he died, he was a ThunderClan elder. Hrm... I'm sorta confused about this myself. Skye Meow 00:01, March 23, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, but that might just be because he prefers to think of himself as the ShadowClan leader. Still, he should be an elder because Dark Forest cats end up there after they die in the same rank they were when they died. 00:05, March 23, 2011 (UTC) You're right. Let's see what some of the others think - I'm leaning towards putting up his Elder charart, myself. You are right about the Dark Forest cats, though. I keep forgetting that. *facepalm* Skye Meow 00:10, March 23, 2011 (UTC) imo i think he should have went to starclan me tooButthead4 23:06, April 27, 2011 (UTC)Butthead4 So shouldn't he be called Brokentail in the article then? .Skystar. 21:19, March 23, 2011 (UTC) :Well, he's still called Brokenstar in the books...but... I really don't know.. Skye Meow 21:24, March 23, 2011 (UTC) : :I think his article should be called Brokenstar but his charart should be elder. 21:35, March 23, 2011 (UTC) Do they just not call him by his leader name then? .Skystar. 23:10, March 23, 2011 (UTC) No, they still call him by his leader name, but when Yellowfang killed him she called him Brokentail 23:16, March 28, 2011 (UTC) A matter of opinion then, I guess. .Skystar. 21:10, March 30, 2011 (UTC) Yeah. If there aren't any more comments, would anyone mind if I changed his charart in his charcat to elder? 00:51, April 5, 2011 (UTC) Well...no comments, so I'll change it now. 21:16, April 6, 2011 (UTC) In his description,it's not listed that he has blind eyes.Should I add that? No, that would be spoilers. The description can't have spoilers. All spoilers need to be listed under the spoiler tag.Amberflower (talk) 21:28, January 31, 2013 (UTC)Amberflower of WindClan I think that he chose to be called Brokenstar when he died. I think he should be listed as Brokentail in the article. And there should be an image for prisonor and Dark Forest cats. We have no image for prisoner, because it's not a real rank, and Dark Forest cats are considered rogues. --Shuckle* (talk) 11:47, April 27, 2014 (UTC) Trivia Citation :I've been gone a while and have no idea how the new reference tags work, so I just wanted to say that the last trivia fact about why Yellowfang named Brokentail can be found in Secrets of the Clans, page 71 Night Fall 18:17, June 21, 2011 (UTC) Blind/sight shouldn't his discription say he's blind because he was blind when he died, and can he see in the dark forest because he trains with cat there?-Redfern 13:51, July 4, 2011 (UTC) Black Pelt When he was killed Ferncloud, he was described as black in TLH. I only have the Kindle e-book and don't know the real page number. Can someone cite that and add it. }} 11:08, May 8, 2012 (UTC) Never mind.-- }} 11:26, May 8, 2012 (UTC) Family tree? On his family tree, there are two seperate boxes for his two sisters. Wouldn't it be simpler to just put one female box and say, "Two kits"?Amberflower (talk) 21:39, February 5, 2013 (UTC)Amberflower of WindClan Trivia bit In the trivia it says that Yellowfang's dialogue prior to killing Brokentail suggests that he never knew who his father was. I never got that impression--the line "your own father" sounded to me like something she added for emphasis, not like she was telling him something he never knew. He certainly doesn't react like this is new information. Furthermore, in Into the Wild, p. 261, the following exchange clearly illustrates that Brokenstar knew who his father was: Brokenstar: "I never thought you would be harder to kill than my father!" Yellowfang: "You killed Raggedstar?" Brokenstar: "You found his body. Didn't you recognize my fur between his claws?" 19:11, April 3, 2013 (UTC)Dawnclaw It's referring to the original arc when it's first revealed who Brokenstar's parents are. Back then Brokentail states outright that he has no parents and Yellowfang reveals to him that his father was Raggedstar, meaning he didn't know that beforehand. 19:57, April 3, 2013 (UTC) That quote was from the Original Series, from before Yellowfang kills him. Throughout the entire Original Series, I never once got the impression that Brokenstar didn't know who his father was. The way I see it, when he said "I have no kin" he meant he had no living kin. Yellowfang's response, "Your kin has been closer to you than you ever dreamed. I'm your mother," seems to fit this--she only contradicts his supposed lack of a mother, no mention of his dead father or sisters. And later on, Yellowfang says "When you were a young warrior, I was so proud of you. And then you murdered Raggedstar. Your own father. You killed kits of our Clan, and made me take the blame. You would have destroyed our Clan completely." She is listing horrible things Brokentail has done--to me, the bit mentioning Raggedstar as his father sounds like further explanation of how horrible Brokentail is--"You didn't just kill your leader, you killed your father, making you even worse of a cat". '' Either way, it does not state that Brokentail ''didn't know that Raggedstar was his father, and in Into the Wild he clearly states that he did. 21:29, April 3, 2013 (UTC)Dawnclaw Something else I noticed; on Brokenstar's page of Cats of the Clans, Rock states that when he killed Raggedstar, he "unknowingly sent his own father to StarClan (or something like that; I can't find my copy of the book)." However, from the overwhelming evidence in both Into the Wild and especially Yellowfang's Secret, it is obvious he knew that he killed his father. 22:12, April 3, 2013 (UTC) Brokenstar's Mate? Is there any possibility that Brokenstar had a mate (and maybe kits)? Consulting the books, there is basically no possibility. And take this sort of discussion to the forums, please. ♫ⓢⓦⓐⓝⓕⓛⓤⓣⓣⓔⓡ♫ ☺тαкε тσ #ωяιтιиg ☺ωιитєяѕтσяιєѕ♫ 13:20, April 16, 2014 (UTC) Pixel Problems Where is his Place of no Stars pixel?Justmeandmykittens (talk) 21:46, June 21, 2015 (UTC) It is in process of approval. So it should be up soon. Storm♫ 22:16, June 21, 2015 (UTC) Blind before death but seeing in the Dark forest? Are there refences to Brokenstar being able to see in the Dark forest, becasue it's inconsistense. I mean, when the rouges attacked Thunderclan, Brokenstar couldn't fight or hunt for himself due to his blindess but once in the Dark forest, he's one of the most powerful cats in the Dark forest and able to everything himself again. So what happened to his blindness? Was his blindess cured or did he somehow learn to live with it? Mellowix (talk) 20:00, December 17, 2016 (UTC) 2nd death. I think we should have Brokenstar's 2nd death/when he faded away, when his spine was snapped by Yellowfang in Last Hope, put into "causes of death" into his character profile. And while we're at it, put the 2nd cause of deaths onto all Faded Cats' profiles.Mellowix (talk) 16:58, March 14, 2017 (UTC) If you want to do something like that, you have to bring it up with PCA first. You can't just make changes to pages by yourself. Warrior charart I think that the warrior art looks... strange. His chest is really inflated-looking, and his rouge one isn't. Can someone change it? Any comments about art should be posted on the project character art talk page. ErmineGlow (talk) 16:28, July 19, 2017 (UTC)